Varia Vacation!
by Pocky Nibbler
Summary: It's about time the Varia took a vacation. And better yet, to the city of sin! Vegas! Mishaps, fun, adventure, and a lot of yaoi & lemon. Please do not read if you're not a fan of yaoi or lemon. Children, beware!
1. Chapter 1

Varia Vacation.

"Hey Xanxu, don't you think you work us a bit too hard?" Inquired Lussuria.

"Oh leave me alone, you creep." Xanxus huffed.

"Yes you do, Xanxu, admit it. Now I believe that we deserve a little vacation as a job well done and for working our butts off 24/7. Please Xanxu?! Xanxu you know you want to. Xanxuuuu!"

"Okay, okay! I heard you the first time. We can go, but, on two conditions."

"Oh really? Name them Xanxu!"

"If you stop calling me that, and if you plan everything. Tickets, hotels, everything, you hear?"

"Oh Xanxu! I mean Xanxus, thank you, thank you so much!" Lussuria squealed.

Lussuria started singing and left for his room.

"Dammit, maybe I shouldn't have left that gay creep, plan our vacation, what if he makes us go to gay island or something? Chht."

"Oh where, oh where should we go? Hmmm, Florida looks too hot and sweaty, and that is never good for the skin. And Japan? Of course not! Too much stress from the Vongola, and stress causes wrinkles. Oh, ho, ho, HO? What's THIS? Holy, holy! This is absolutely perfect! I know Xanxu and the rest will love this!" exclaimed a very hyper Lussuria, as he booked a 5 star hotel online.

_Ding, Ding, Ding!_

Lussuria rang his miniature novelty bell.

"Family meeting everybody!"

It took around 5 minutes to get everyone in the kitchen.

"Okay everybody, I know Xanxu has been working us like crazy, so? SO I BOOKED US ROOMS TO VEGAS! Aren't you guys excited?!"

"What is Vegas?" Fran piped.

"Oh? Oh Fran-chan! Vegas, is full of pretty lights, and very, very, sexy men," said Lussuria, as he licked his lips.

"Umm, sexy men?"

"Yes, why?"

"Err, don't you think that's weird?"

"WHAT?! Of course not. Anyways, family, let's get packing!" Shouted Lussuria.

With that said, the Varia left without a word, into their rooms.

_The plane lands in Vegas, Nevada._

"Shishishi that was a long plane ride." Said Bel as he walked out of the plane, and stretched his legs.

Fran stared at the pretty lights with not comment.

"Uhh, boss? You sure we're in the right place?" Asked Levi.

"Yes, now shut up."

"VOIIII! What's up with all the damn lights?" yelled Squalo.

"Oh squ, don't be like this, we're on vacation, live a little!" persuaded Lussuria.

"Chht," grunted Squalo as he squinted against the bright lights.

"Okay, family! Follow me to the hotel!" yelled Lussuria enthusiastically.

The rest of the varia, grumbled, as they followed Lussuria's lead.

_After 10 minutes of walking._

"VOIII!!! More damned lights!" Complained squalo.

"Oh Squ, bear with it were almost there." Replied Lussuria

"Hey, what's this?" Bel whispered, as he spotted a rather revealing picture of a woman on a card. Bel picked it up and examined it. "Shishishi, how interesting." On the card, a very busty woman in a bikini, sprawled on a bed. On the back it said call me, with the numbers 555-7396. Bel looked around to see if anyone was watching him, as he stuffed the card into his pocket, laughed as though nothing happened and continued walking. Only, he did not notice Fran watching him intensely. Note to self, sempai is a pervert. As the Varia approached the hotel, an attractive hooker approached Xanxus.

"Hey sugar. You want some fun? 50 dollars a pop. How about it babe?" She said with a wink.

"What?! What the hell is a pop?! Do I look like a fucking kid to you?!"

"Wel-" the prostitute was cut off by Squalo with a growl.

"He's mine, back off, or I'll kill you."

The prostitute was left speechless and left as quickly as she could. "Damned freaks," she whispered under her breath.

"What the hell was all that about?" Asked Xanxus.

"It... Was nothing." Stuttered Squalo

"Wha-" Xanxus was cut off by Lussuria exclaiming, "WERE HERE!!!" As he opened the hotel door. The varia all entered and were left speechless at the elegance and presence it had.

"Everything is all so... Shiny, and, and squee!!!" Yelled Lussuria.

"Shishishi, this is my place."

The rest said nothing and held their tongue. Lussuria did not waste a second; he darted towards the check in line. He handed the employee his credentials and details. Xanxus overheard Lussuria explaining their room requirements.

"Wait a minute Lussuria. What do you mean by 3 rooms?!"

"Oh I didn't tell you Xanxu?! We're going to have vacation buddies!!! So we don't get lost or in trouble or anything. Speaking of which," Lussuria turned around towards the rest of the varia, "EVERYONE CHOOSE YOUR VACATION BUDDIES," yelled Lussuria.

"What are vacation buddies?" Asked fran.

"They are the people you're going to share your room with." nodded Lussuria.

"VOIII!!! What do you mean sharing rooms?!"

"Squ you heard me," Lussuria replied with a giggle.

"I CHOOSE BOSS!!!" Yelled Levi excitedly at the fact that he can sleep with boss.

"The fuck?! I'm not going to sleep with a creep like you." Yelled Xanxus. "I'll take Squalo."

" VOIII!!! Why you?!"

"Then take Levi," said Xanxus.

With that, Squalo shut up.

"Shishishi, Fran chan is mine."

"Then I guess I'm with Levi," said Lussuria with a sigh. "Why are there no sexy men in the varia? Anyways, Family! Let's all drop off our luggage into our rooms and change into something more formal! We'll meet back here in 20 minutes!" With that, the varia left the lobby, took the elevators to their destination, and went inside their rooms.

**

* * *

**

**A/N;;** **I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**This is one of several chapters to come so, please look forward to them!**

**Also, as always, please rate and review!**

**It would mean so much to me! ^ o ^**

**Disclaimer- all characters & anime do not belong to me. This story is purely fanmade.**


	2. Chapter 2 Point of views

**Levi's p.o.v.**

This vacation already sounds like a bad idea. I can't be with boss, i can't kill and I'm stuck with a gay guy, who might molest me in my sleep. God help me, if I make it out alive after this.

**Lussuria's p.o.v.**

I'm so smart!!! Haha vacation buddies are probably my best idea yet. I'm in a room with such a manly man. Wonder if he's good in bed...

**Fran's p.o.v**

Wow, a night with sempai? I wouldn't even dream of it. Haha he chose me. Me! I wish, I only wish one day, me and sempai will be together. If only... Damn my stupid heart for falling in love so easily.

**Bel's p.o.v.**

Shishishi, froggy-chan looked so unattractive today. Making that stupid face when I said I choose him. Shishishi, I'm going to punish him for making such an ugly face at me. Oh yes, that would be nice. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the thought of that. And, of course those, seductive cards on the floor? Ushishishi, I'm going to drag froggy-chan with me to pick them up, maybe it'll teach him how to have even the slightest sex appeal.

**Xanxus's p.o.v**

Damn, Lussuria, I think I owe you one. Fuck, a night with Squalo? I have some nasty plans for that loser. Haha just you wait Squalo. And what was that girl talking about a pop? I have been having certain cravings lately, for candy. Maybe, if I see her again, I'll buy a "pop."

**Squalo's p.o.v**

Boss wants me. Who would have known? VOIII!!! Stupid ass boss, playing with my feeling, but me gay?! What would everybody think about me? Probably say something like, go sleep with Lussuria but get the fuck away from me. Chht, dammit. And all these hookers trying to hook up with boss?! The fuck?!

**Levi and Lussuria's suite.**

Ugh, Levi grunted as he dragged Lussuria and his luggage into their rooms. "Oh goodie!!! Set them there," Lussuria said as he pointed to his bed. "Now, shoo shoo and go get dressed," he commanded as started to take off his shirt. "Ugh," Levi said with distaste and walked into the restroom to change. Levi started taking off his pants, and turned around to see Lussuria peeking through the slightly opened door with a slight remark, "Nice ass Levi."

"Aggh!!" Yelled Levi with a deep grunt and kicked the door closed. That damned pervert. I know he'll try to rape me tonight or something. I'll just electrocute him if he tries anything funny. Yes, that's it. Levi thought with a smirk.

**Bel and Fran's suite.**

Bel and Fran walked inside their suite, with a maid behind them carrying their clothes. "Shishishi this is what I call a 5 star hotel," said Bel as he jumped on the bed and turned on the plasma screen TV. "Here, keep the change," said Fran as he shoved a 20 bill into the maid's hand. "Thank you sir!" She said with a bow and left. "Hey sempai, don't we have to change our clothes and meet with the rest in the lobby?"

" Well go froggy-chan, what are you waiting for?"

"N-n-nothing." He studdered as he carefully removed his frog hat. A tiny knife went past Fran's ear and hit the wall. "Shishishi who said you could take that off?! You worthless piece of frog. I guess I'll have to do this." Bel took out yet another tiny knife and sliced off his shirt. "Oops," said Bel as he found out that he left a tiny cut right above his left nipple, a tiny stream of bright red blood trickled down his abdomen. "Shishishi, always thought your blood would be green, froggy-chan. Ill fix that," as he licked off the blood starting from his belly button and moving up.

"S-s-sempai." Said Fran as he pushed Bel away. "I'm fine!" He yelled while grabbing for his new pants and shirt. "I'm going to change in the restroom."

Bel stared at the floor for a while before changing. "Shishishi just you wait froggy-chan, this prince will kiss you and turn you into a beautiful princess." Bel choked a laugh as he was happily daydreaming. Fran walked out of the restroom to see Bel still dressing. Fran quickly turned around blushing. "Shishishi, don't get a nosebleed, froggy-chan said Bel as he changed into a pair of black pants.

"No one would get a nosebleed for you sempai." Fran complained. "Now can we leave yet?"

**Squalo and Xanxus's room.**

"VOIII!!! Why do I have to carry your bags?!" Screamed squalo.

"It's not my fault, you could've asked the maid or something, but you're stupid and decided to carry them."

"Chht," grumbled Squalo as he set down the luggage.

"Now go get dressed before Lussuria tries to sneak in here and watch us change. I'll go in the restroom," said Xanxus. Squalo said nothing and started unbuttoning his uniform. Squalo threw his garb onto Xanxus's bag. "Whoops," Squalo grabbed his uniform only to find one of the buttons stuck to the bag. "Dammit," said Squalo as he struggled to get it off. It's stuck on the damned zipper. "Ugh," grunted Squalo as he opened the bag. The button unhooked. "Ahha!! Hmmm? What's this?" Squalo said as he spotted a yellow looking wrapper. "The fuck? A condom?! Stupid Xanxus, what the hell are you going to do with this?" Squalo, extremely jealous as he thought of all the woman Xanxus would do tonight with that single condom. Squalo furious, took the condom and stuck it into his pocket. "We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1 Levi & Lussuria

In the lobby.

"Okay family," yelled Lussuria as he saw Fran and Bel join the rest of the varia. "We're going to split up with our vacation buddies and explore the wonders of Vegas. You guys can do whatever you want," Lussuria said with a wink, "but be at the sushi hut, next to our hotel, by 9 o'clock, okay?"

"Yea yea, whatever," replied everyone monotonously.

Everyone else left, leaving Lussuria and Levi in the lobby. "Hey Levi, I have some stuff to do, I'm pretty sure a man like you is fine alone, right? Before Levi could respond, Lussuria had already left, waving his hand goodbye, and said, "See you later!"

"Jeez," Levi said to himself, "no one wants me, boss, Lussuria no one." Levi waked around the hotel until he spotted a bar.

"Rough day, hun?" Asked an attractive bartender, as she saw a very depressed Levi walk by himself.

Levi looked up at her, and said, "Yes, what do you want?"

"Come on hun cheer up, here a beer on me."

"S-s-sure," stuttered Levi as he took the drink and drank it in one huge gulp.

"Another!" Levi demanded.

The bartender handed him another beer, this time a pitcher. Levi held it with two hands and drank furiously. A good 30 minutes passed as 10 empty beer bottles laid on the counter. A very drunk Levi looked around as his vision blurred.

"Boss!!!" Yelled Levi.

"Hey hun, sit down and relax a bit." The bartender asked panicked, afraid of what the huge man would do.

"Boss!!!" Levi yelled again totally ignoring the bartender. Levi, eyeing a stripping poll, ran for it and started hugging the poll. "Boss!" Levi attempted to make a sexy voice. The bartender called for the manager to remove Levi from the poll. So in came the manager, surprised that he found Levi pretty sexy.

"Mmmhmm," the manger, turned to the bartender, "It's fine, and just in time too, and we don't have any strippers tonight. In fact this is perfect, he's free and he doesn't mind showing some skin."

The manger said as he left the bartender and grabbed a front row seat staring at Levi. "Boss~" Levi yelled again, as he started taking off his tuxedo, piece by piece, and started singing bad romance by Lady GaGa. "Oooooh, Oooooh, caught in a bad romance," he sang as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it toward the crowd.

"Ra, ra, ah, ah, ah, ah," he sang as he slid down the stripper poll slowly. "Want your bad romance!" as he got up and took off his pants. Now, Levi in his underwear and undershirt kept on singing.

"Caught in a bad romance~" more and more woman were attracted to the bar by Levi's voice. All of them gawked and couldn't stop staring. Levi started crying midway thinking about boss. He broke down yelling, "Boss" several times, and several phrases of "why?" And, "I love you so much." The women of the crowd were swooning over Levi. Seems as though they love a buff man who's willing to cry. Through the crowd you could hear voices singing, "we'll be your boss," and "we love you Levi!!!" etc.

Meanwhile, from a not so far distance, Lussuria could be found at a nightclub, busting a few moves. The people on the dance floor were surely, but slowly inching away from Lussuria. "

Oh poo, this is no fun," said Lussuria with distaste, because by the time he was finished dancing, the dance floor was abandoned.

Lussuria breathless, went to the bar inside, grabbed a martini and sat down. Looking around he saw a pretty cute boy sitting next to him. Lussuria seeing easy prey went for it.

"How are ya, cutie?"

"What excuse me, but do I know you?" The stranger asked carefully.

"For now no, but I have a feeling we'll get to know each other pretty well soon," Lussuria said with a wink.

Just then, a pretty, tall girl, with a mad expression, came up to Lussuria and said, "Just what do you think you're saying to my boyfriend?!"

"Oh? I wasn't talking to him," Lussuria said nervously. Oh, I could never hit a girl could I? Lussuria thought to himself.

"Hmm, of course not," she grimaced, as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and left, scolding him.

_Ahh, set down again_, Lussuria thought. "Another martini please," he asked the bartender. He sipped on his drink for a few minutes and pounded his fist on the counter.

"No!" He yelled, "I'm not going to let that stop me, I'm going to fine a much sexier, manly man! Yes. That's it," Lussuria licked his lips while thinking about his dream man. 10 minutes passed, while Lussuria was still sipping on his martini.

"A beer please," a gruff man sat next to Lussuria. "Oh my, what's this?" He looks pretty manly, around 6 feet, short black hair, a little stubble under his chin, and huge biceps. Hehe my type, Lussuria silently giggled to himself.

"Hey, boy-o, what sup? Said the gruff man, looking at Lussuria._ Got to play it cool_, Lussuria said to himself.

"Oh, umm, your beautiful brown eyes?" Lussuria replied coyly.

The man paused, and looked at Lussuria again, "The fuck is wrong with you?!" The man freaked out, and walked away from Lussuria.

Lussuria, on the verge of tears, was confronted by a 60 year old looking man.

"Tough day son?" The old man asked.

"Yea, how did you know?" Lussuria looked at the man suspiciously.

"Well I think I know a thing or two about sad boys like you," he said with a smile, revealing several missing teeth and a gold front tooth.

"Err yea," Lussuria replied nervously._ Ehh I don't do old guys do I_? Lussuria asked himself in his head. The old man smiled again, and put his hand over Lussuria's. Lussuria felt a shock run through his body, as this was the first time a man was hitting on him, even worse, an old creepy man. Lussuria paralyzed by this shock, could not shake off the man's hand.

"So want to have fun? I'll take you to my place and we can sort of, get to know each other better?" The Old man asked with a wink.

_Oh Jeez I'm going to die today, please god if you exist, kill me now_, Lussuria prayed silently.

A bartender, just happened to see this and yelled, "No gay affection allowed in this bar." The bartender turned around to check the nightclub's black list. And sure enough the old man was on there.

"Security!"The bartender yelled. A few seconds later the old man, was taken by two security officials. Lussuria could hear the old man rambling, saying that he'll be back.

Lussuria, officially creeped out, lost his train of thought when the bartender confronted Lussuria, "Sorry about that, our bar doesn't always have creeps like him, but he always seems to get past security."

"Oh it's fine!" Lussuria happy, that someone actually cared about him. Lussuria then checking him out, hmmm, thin waist, long boyish hair, young-looking, brown eyes, probably 5 feet, and not very athletic, but still, he cares about me, me! Lussuria was silently making mental notes until the bartender felt slightly bothered.

"So, how about a drink on me? Haha, sorry about that man, let's forget about him, shall we?"

The bartender slid Lussuria a beer.

"Oh thank you!" Lussuria extremely happy that there's a guy who isn't creeped out by him.

"So, what show are you in?" The bartender asked politely.

"Excuse me?" Lussuria asked, puzzled.

"You know shows. Like performance's. Judging by your outfit," the bartender examined Lussuria's green and orange tuxedo decorated with sequins and a pink feather sticking out of his right shoulder pad.

"What?! Hohohoho you funny man, I'm in no show silly, this is my formal wear!"

"Oops, haha sorry, it's very..." The bartender paused for a second, "unique," he said with a laugh.

"Oh really?! No one has ever been this nice to me before."

"I don't see why not, you look like a nice guy."

"Me, really?! My boss thinks I'm a total freak."

"Well if I was your boss I would change that," he said with a wink.

_Lussuria, keep your cool, oh Jeez don't tell me I'm getting hard_, Lussuria, thought while taking a quick second to glance at his pants.

"Well Mr. Bartender, what's your name?"

"Alex, haha yours?"

"Lussuria, but you can call me Luss." Lussuria, a bit nervous, and trying hard to lower his boner, asked, "Alex, so when are you off your shift?"

Alex looked at his watch, "Hmmm it's only 3, and I guess I can leave right now. Want to go have some fun?"

_Ugh boner police_, Lussuria thought as he was a getting an even bigger boner while thinking of all the definitions of fun.

_Ugh this is no good_, Lussuria thought. _Dammit go down!!!_ Lussuria practically yelling in his head.

"Well if you want to go to my place we can talk in peace."

"Oh! That sounds great!" Lussuria jumped at that idea. "So how about I'll go grab a taxi and you'll grab your stuff and we'll leave?"

"Sure, I'm very happy to meet you Lussuria," Alex said with a big smile. Lussuria couldn't help but blush, and say, "Same here Alex-kun. Same here."

10 minutes later.

Alex and Lussuria were both in the taxi. Facing away from each other, staring out the window, and blushing. _Oh is this true love?_ Thought Lussuria. The whole car ride was dealt with silence and brief moments where their eyes would meet. When the car ride was finally over, Lussuria paid the driver and followed Alex into his apartment.

The apartment was, not a very big one, but big enough for 2 people.

Alex, went inside his room to put away his things, and came out staring at Lussuria.

"Do you want to have some fun, Lussuria?"

Lussuria, gulped and nodded his head yes.

Alex, quickly ran towards Lussuria, tackled him, causing Lussuria to fall to the floor, and stared into Lussuria's eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Lussuria shyly.

"Haha well who knows," said Alex with a smile.

Alex then took off Lussuria's green and orange Tuxedo, quickly, then slowed down in unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off with the utmost care and threw it onto his couch. When about to take off Lussuria's pants, his hand froze over the zipper. Obviously very nervous, his hands were met with Lussuria's.

"Who said you could have all the fun?" Lussuria got up, and gently pushed Alex back.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!"

Lussuria bent down, and whispered into Alex's ear, "I don't care." As he took off Alex's shirt roughly, not caring if it would rip or tear. Lussuria stared at Alex's chest, a bit puzzled, because Alex's boobs were slightly bigger than an average mans. Hmmm, well I guess bigger boobs, are okay, Lussuria thought to himself, and slowed his undressing rampage.

Alex looked at Lussuria, "Why'd you slow down?"

"Haha no, reason, wanted to savor the moment?"

"Haha you." Alex said with a smile.

Lussuria snapped out of his train of thought and started fingering for Alex's zipper. Slowly unzipping Alex's pants, Lussuria, felt Alex clench his thighs, teeth and hands.

"Hmmm, something wrong?"

"Duhh, I'm supposed to be the dominant one, I'm totally unused to this."

"Well it's time for a change, my dear Alex," cooed Lussuria.

"Haha that's what you think," said Alex he, pushed Lussuria back gruffly.

"Oh? My dear Alex has fangs. I think I like it."

"Haha I bet you would," this time Alex without any hesitation, ripped off Lussuria's pants, revealing boxers with the Xanxus's face.

"Nice boxers," Alex said, while trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, those were quality pants you know, and thank you, I like those boxers."

"I don't and when we're done, I'm buying you new boxers. Haha now let's see what are under those boxers of yours." Alex said with a devious smile.

"Haha not quite yet, you're still in your pants, I won't do anything until you're fully naked."

"I'm begging here, Lussuria, I want sex, now."

"Then follow my instructions you naughty boy."

"Oh my gosh," sighed Alex as he took off his pants, revealing pink boxers.

"Cute boxers, babe."

"Oh shush, at least I'm not wearing one with a picture of some random guy."

"I said fully naked, not just boxers" as he stared at Alex for a bit more.

"No, you first, I already took off my pants for you."

"You stingy boy," cried Lussuria as he tackled Alex to the floor anxious.

"Let's do this," as he slid Alex's boxers off.

Despite Lussuria's attempt to act cool and dominant, he was not fully ready to stare at Alex's dick yet, so he looked up to prepare himself mentally.

Lussuria did not know what to expect. Hope he doesn't have a penis too big, don't want him to tear me up, thought Lussuria secretly. Lussuria, could not wait anymore, and stared down at Alex. First his eyes, his cute pink lips, his above average boobs, Lussuria gulped, getting closer, thought Lussuria, nice skinny waist, and a cute…… VAGINA?! _Where was the dick?! _Lussuria frantic, stared harder. This could all be a mistake, Alex a girl, no way? Yet no matter how Lussuria tried to deduce things, Alex still had a vagina, and that was enough proof.

Alex could tell Lussuria was bothered by his facial expression. Alex did not know what to say, and thought of excuses to get him out of this.

Lussuria finally spoke up and said, "Hey, umm Alex? You didn't tell me you were a girl."

"Well, here I am," Alex said as he stood up raising his hands sideways.

Lussuria stared at her from top to bottom.

"I think I'm going to puke." Lussuria said, "I'm sorry Alex, I just can't do this, I like men, not women."

"Wait Lussuria..." Alex said with pleading eyes unable to make out words.

"I'm sorry, it's just so iffy." Lussuria said with a shudder. "I had a lot of fun with you during this past hour, if you were a dude, I would totally fuck your brains out. You're a good girl, Alex, go find a straight guy next time! Bye forever Alex-kun!"

Lussuria grabbed his clothes and bolted out the door with a final sorry and goodbye. Leaving Alex on the floor scrambling for her clothes and crying, with a broken heart.

* * *

**A/N; Oh thank you for bearing with me!**

**I was grounded and had testing and homework and whatnot, I'm very sorry for this slow upload.**

**I promise there will be faster ones! C:**

**Please review, it would mean so much!**


	4. Chapter 4 Day 1 Xanxus x Squalo pt 1

Meanwhile, Xanxus and Squalo were walking around the hotel.

Though the extravagant paintings and furniture, were impressive, they were nothing compared to the treasures that the Varia had in their castle.

"This is a pretty crappy vacation, walking? And the lights are too bright! VOIII!" Squalo complained.

"Oh shut up, you're hurting my ears, just enjoy this damned vacation." Xanxus snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do, and where are we walking?"

"We're going outside of this wretched hotel and find the candy lady. You know the one who tried to sell me a pop."

Squalo thought, _He's going to fuck a hooker, and bringing me to watch it all. The nerve of this man._

Squalo snapped, "Now why the hell do you want a pop?"

"And why the hell do you care?" Xanxus yelled back.

"Because I'm coming with you and I need to know what you're going to do to me."

"Ugh you do know you're fucking annoying right? I'm going to get a pop because I feel like it happy?"

"And you're coming with me because you're my godforsaken vacation," Xanxus paused before he could muster saying, "buddy."

As he said that, Squalo and Xanxus walked out the gold revolving doors and out of the building.

The dark streets, and bright lights, were a nuisance for Squalo. Slight puddles rippled under the boots of the two as they circled around the area.

"VOIII! More damned lights!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Xanxus snapped.

The black haired man looked around the entrance of the hotel.

_Hmm where could that woman be!_ Xanxus thought frugally.

Squalo and Xanxus spent 10 minutes circling the block for signs of the prostitute, nothing but several homeless people roamed the streets. The dank and dingy air got to Xanxus's temper.

"Fuck this, let's go. I'm thirsty; go get me something to drink."

"What am I, your maid?"

"No, but you would look good in a dress." Xanxus laughed at his bad joke.

"I didn't know you told jokes," Squalo remarked.

"Shut up," Xanxus feeling slightly embarrassed.

The white haired man, remembering Xanxus's thirst, scanned the whole area outside. Squinting his eyes, he found a tacky neon sign, said, "Sugar's Angel's," at the corner of the block.

"There," Squalo said, pointing to the club, while tugging at the thirsty beast's sleeve.

"Sugar's Angels? You think I can find a pop there?"

Squalo rolled his eyes and thought, _when it comes to women and sex, He acts likes he's pretty innocent at it. Like hell he's going to get a pop today. Why can't he say fuck? His fake innocence is annoying_.

Xanxus, impatient for the swordsman reply walked off to the club by himself.

Squalo seeing this ran for him "Don't just leave me there!"

"Well then learn to respond faster, dimwit." he replied as he rolled his eyes and walked to the door of the club.

Xanxus was about to walk inside the club, when a bulky security guard stopped him and said VIP only. Xanxus gave one of his famous 'get the fuck out of my face' glares. The guard, frightened, let both of them pass without saying anything. They walked into the dank murky bar, though it had a depressing atmosphere, the people in it were the opposite of depressed. There were chicks giving eager men lap dances and beer was spilled onto the floors or into the mouths of men. The two were both greeted by a busty waitress.

"Hey hun's welcome to sugar's angels, where we're here to satisfy your cravings."

"I want a pop fast," Xanxus said eagerly as he eyed the woman's busty chest. Xanxus couldn't help but turn away at the right of the huge melons. Why must females have such big nasty racks? The waitress noticed Xanxus staring at her goodies and said, "Ohh, you want a pop, I got it hun."

* * *

**A/N;;** I decided to end this chapter a bit short, just to keep it sorta suspenseful, well I hope it worked. haha expect faster uploads, this one took forever cause I had finals, testing, and whatnot.

Please comment! your reviews/favorites/alerts are what keep me writing and going!


	5. Day 1 Xanxus & Squalo pt 2

The busty waitress nodded and waved her hand to the rooms on the right. Gesturing that the silver haired swordsman and the scarred man to go into the first room on the right. They were motel quality rooms, obviously, not for sleeping, and next to the bar, so very convenient.

Xanxus looked at the waitress confusingly, "Wait I wanted a fucking pop."

The waitress smiled deviously and said, "Yes, I know, you'll find the ripest and juiciest pops in there."

Squalo and Xanxus turned the knob, and entered the door, to find two "pops" inside on the bed, wearing matching panties and bra's.

The room itself was pretty small, just a master bed in the center, and a mirror for a wall.

Squalo turned around towards the waitress, opened his mouth to complain, only to have the waitress shut the door on his face, lock it, and say, "Have fun you guys."

Xanxus, stared open mouthed, and looked at Squalo, not knowing what to say, they were confronted by the women.

"Just relax and let us do our things." Both the women said happily.

"W-wait!"

The whore ignored that plead from Squalo and unzipped his pants.

Squalo's dick, already half hard, the whore took in her hands, and cupped them.

"I see you're already excited you naught boy," she said as he began stroking it, slowly and seductively.

Meanwhile, Xanxus was already fully naked, (the whore was pretty fast in undressing him) and started nibbling on his stomach, getting lower and closer to his member.

The swordsman quickly looked at Xanxus, to realize that something was coming over him. Xanxus's fit body, huge member, hard eyes, and his secret innocent side, was more than enough to make Squalo fall in love. He quickly pushed the whore off him, and ran towards Xanxus, pushing the other whore away.

Squalo grabbed Xanxus by the wrist, kicked open the door, and ran for it.

Butt naked, they flew out the door, and began running, hand in hand.

Xanxus stopped and looked at Squalo. "Hey, dumbshit, I'm still thirsty."

* * *

**A/N;; **Part three coming up, I know extremely short chapter, but really, I hope you enjoy it! Also the more reviews I get, the more I feel to work faster and harder. (that's what she said) LOL, but really, thanks for reading! 3


End file.
